The Legacy of Kain: Walking Gate
by thirdpersona
Summary: A look into the minds of the inhabitants of Nosgoth. Set during Kains rule over Nosgoth(Soul Reaver 1).


~one~  
  
Blood... I smell blood... human... food blood... must find... hungry... human there...   
food... must kill, must eat... such weak cattle... So slow... they move in slow motion.  
Lord Melchiah... always warns us to feed... we must always feed... but sometimes...   
weak... so weak... my parts wont listen to me... they move so slow sometimes...   
I can hear them... the sound of my moving parts... creaky... crunchy... then tear...   
I lose flesh... precious flesh... falls off... eat more... human cattle... new flesh...   
so slow...   
What's that? Run... danger... must kill.. demon at the gates... demon at the gates!  
Protect Lord Melchiah... protect other Melchiam... always laughed at... because so weak...   
we show them... we rule one day... Melchiam strongest... Melchiam best! Melchiah strongest   
of Kain brood! Melchiam best clan! Show them by killing demon... demon at the gates! Run...   
feed... protect... no no no no no! Vampire... lots of vampires... Dumahim weak...   
no master... master Dumah death... no more... Dumah weak... Dumahim shameful... dead   
master Dumah. Killed by weak cattle... Melchiam must kill demon at gates! Must kill before   
Dumahim kill him... must get there first... crowd of vampires... Dumahim, Melchiam, and   
Turelhim... Turelhim strong... strong master... Kain's favorite Turel... Turelhim so   
proud... Melchiam must kill demon first... show Melchiah is strongest! Melchiah is best!   
Fighting... Dead Dumahim... so many dead Dumahim... how kill Dumahim? Demon killing Dumahim...   
crowd of vampire... Turelhim hitting demon... no no no! Turelhim killing demon... now's   
chance... Melchiam will win... must hit blue demon from behind... he fighting Turelhim....   
Now now now hurt kill! Win! Melchiam strongest! Melchiam kill demon at gates! Blue Demon   
gone... gone away... go invisible when hit... demon dead! No no no, Turelhim mad...   
must run... Turelhim angry at Melchiam because we so great! Melchiam kill Demon! no wait...   
no no no Turelhim dead! Demon eating soul! Turelhim killed from behind by Blue demon eating   
soul! But Melchiam kill Demon! Melchiam killed demon! Demon dead! Demon dead! Not come back!   
Demon comes back and eats soul! Melchiam run away! Run away! Demon eats Melchiam soul!   
Must run must run... too weak... Melchiam too slow for blue demon... no no no! Coming   
closer coming closer comi...  
  
  
~two~   
  
Blood... I smell blood... human blood... I hunger... such precious is the cattle... I must feed... I don't see it... but I can smell it...  
a woman... I smell a woman... where is it... the cattle... where is it! There... ignorant cattle... they move so slowly... they're such  
easy prey. A woman with her child... a snack before my meal... I'll watch as she cries for her dead child... they taste so much better   
when they're like that... afraid... alone... delicious human blood... my tongue craves it.  
Wait! What's that? Intruder! I must protect my family... I must kill.. no... dead brothers... all dead... Duval dead... Dalen dead...   
so many brothers.... Dead.... Death like master... Dumahim will have no more shame! I will kill him... I will kill the death... the blue   
death... I see him... I will kill him... Daeva will become the new master! All shall say how great Daeva is! All will bow down before me!   
Daeva will be a god! Must kill blue death... now... as he fights all... he kills so much... so many dead brothers... I'll show them all...   
Daeva the mighty Dumahim! Killer of blue death! Must show Turelhim... they think themselves so great... Kain's favorite... so strong...   
Dumah is strong! Dumah would kill Turel! Daeva must kill the blue death... hand of fire... fire of death... how does it kill all my   
brothers... the Dumahim are great! We do not die! I will show all... I will kill him! Turelhim in the way... stupid Turelhim always  
in Dumahim way... I'll kill him now... hit the blue death... watch for hand of fire... hand of death... killing... hurting... killing him...  
killing blue death... all hit him all at once... wait... what's that... crazy Melchiam... stupid Melchiam... so weak... too weak for their  
own flesh... thinks he'll kill the blue death... I'll show him... he's too weak.... They're all too weak... not fit to be a vampire...   
I'll kill blue death... I'll no... no... hand of fire! Hand of pain! hand of death! hurt... hand of hell! no... black... no... but Daeva   
strongest... Dumahim stro...  
  
  
~three~   
  
Blood... I can smell blood... oh it's so sweet. How long has it been since I've fed; it seems like forever. The cattle are so sparce now.   
It takes much longer to find food. But the Turelhim always feed... we are the strongest we are the best. Turel is the strongest of Kain's   
children… that is why we are the strongest. Feed... I got off track... my meal... no.. I hear something... what's that? A demon! A demon   
killing the weak Dumahim... they're all so weak... coming from a weak master. I'll show them... I'll show them how mighty the Turelhim   
are... I'll kill the demon; then the Dumahim shall worship me for saving them... Timdel the powerful... I can hear them now... Timdel   
the powerful... savior of the Dumahim... such weakness! I should kill them... they're so weak... wandering the land like ignorant pests   
looking for food... just like the cattle... they disgrace the name of vampires... I'll show them. Now... when he's not looking... hit him...  
see... this isn't so hard... this small feeble creature killed so many Dumahim... feh... just keep hitting him... keep hitting him...   
until he dies... demons have good blood... demons have the best blood... I shall feast tonight... I will grow stronger from feeding from   
this demon... what's this? Ignorant Dumahim babbling... he's helping me kill the demon... I'm not sharing my meal with you fool! I'll have   
to kill him when we're done... I'll allow him to help for the time being... what's this... the ignorant Dumahim is distracted by something...  
he's looking into space... what! Stupid Melchiam... they're not fit to be vampires... they disgrace us... I'll have to kill it when I'm   
done with everything... hahahah stupid ignorant Dumahim was distracted and killed by the demon... he spared me effort of killing him.   
The Dumahim are always so easily distracted, they're so weak.  
Now... to kill the demon... must keep hitting it... it will fall... no, no! Stupid Melchiam killed it... made it fade away... What kind   
of demon is that? It's all the Melchiam's fault! Those animals! They don't even have names... they're too stupid! Fine... killed my dinner...   
made it disappear... you deserve to die. Such easy prey... I'll take my time killing you. You come from a weak mast... no... fire... hot   
fire... pain! Stupid Melchiam! Stupid... Melchiam.. stup...  
  
  
~four~   
  
It's not safe here. I can feel them... they're all over the place... I must make it back to the castle... I must make it back to the   
citadel... it's safe there. Oh Joshua please stop crying... they'll hear us... they'll know we're here... why did I come out... why   
did I take Joshua with me... food... there's no food... I couldn't find any food... nothing grows in this wasteland. I shouldn't have   
taken Joshua... now we both may die! I'm so stupid. Why this? Why this life oh lord? We're just food to them... the walking beasts...   
the vampires. I'm so hungry... I wish Joshua would stop crying... he's just hungry too. All he wants is food... I wish I could give him   
some... oh no... we've been spotted... a big one... the tongue... they kill you with their tongue... I can see his tongue... no... we   
must run! Oh please Joshua be silent... I don't want to make it easier on him! We must run... oh I'm so tired... I'm so weak... wait   
where is he? Where did he go? He must have found something else to eat... or something bigger found him...animals... talking animals.  
Oh my god is he dead... is Joshua dead?! No... asleep... sound asleep... get a grip of yourself Allora... he's just sleeping…. I wish   
I could sleep like that. Must keep running... must get to the citadel... no... why lord why?! Another one... no. Oh dear god no! He sees   
us... he's coming this way... no. Oh dear heavenly father bless us... no. No.. he.. he's distracted... he's chasing something... I must   
keep running... they always come in packs... they take your skin after they eat you... I must keep running... must keep running... but   
I'm so tired... so tired... I'm so... weak. I hate this world... I hate the night creatures... the vampires... but I must keep going...   
must keep... what's that? I hear something... it's slower... not running as fast... not chasing me... but I must run... can't move...   
what is that!? What is it?! It's a demon! No... he's talking to me... what's he saying? He's saying something...  
  
"It is not safe for someone so low on the food chain as yourself to be out here. I would recommend finding your shelter... although   
I doubt it will do you any good."  
  
What's that... his arm glows... he's a demon... but he didn't kill us... Joshua we're safe... we're safe... we must get back... must   
continue running... we must be safe... we must survive... must keep running... 


End file.
